camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Hello Summer, Goodbye Camp
Heloo Summer, Goodbye Camp is the episode 27 of the middle season Plot The Bean Scouts return to Camp Kidney for summer again. On their way, they sing the camp's song and parts of the camp such as the cabins and flagpole pass by on trucks. As they get to the camp Slinkman stops the bus and everyone realises that camp kidney is no more. Where The campers all inspect the camp was gone and find only the mess hall (That Was Soon taken away). Slinkman then tries to argue with the movers but they take him along with the other stuff and check him off a clipboard. Lazlo then begs for the Jelly Bean Cabin totem pole (The final part of Camp Kidney remaining) the movers then move on and told them that the place is going to be a parking lot the day after the fourth of July. Where Chef Mcmuesil is tied up to the truck that takes The Mess Hall away Then Jane Doe comes in a acorn shaped car and decides to bring the bean scouts to Acorn Flats. in which She explains to them that Camp Kidney has been closed down and that the campers will be sent to another camp. Hearing this Patsy faint saying "Lazlo." It soon becomes night and the bean scouts (Except for Edward) talk about Camp Kidney. Lazlo then goes over to the Acorn Flats dock and sighs. Then a giant bean (Clyde) comes out and tells Lazlo how to save Camp Kidney. After he goes back into the water Lazlo wakes up saying that it was a dream. Then he explains the plan to his fellow campers, Raj and Clam join him and everyone wants to join but Edward intimidates everyone not to join. Lazlo, Raj and Clam are next seen going on top of a hill and have a water break. Raj then drops their overpacked backpack on the edge as they continue and use dead miners logging chute to get the rock of hope. Meanwhile the other campers are at Acorn Flats and Edward tells them that a new camp will be great. He soon goes to where Jane Doe was talking to another camp. Edward then takes a pamflete but it is Math Camp and he screams very loud. The jelly beans are then seen on the chute and and were just about to finish until a plank breaks and and Clam's toes hold onto the end of the plank uas Raj tries to hold the plank as long as he can. Lazlo soon helps but Clam falls off but Patsy soon comes swiging on a rope and rescue the other two. Then Raj complains about Lazlo but Patsy says that the rock is "Right over here." Lazlo soon discovers that it is a bunch of pebbles but Clam soon finds the rock but it is a plaque. Then the world wide bean scout jamboree is seen and the four try to get in but a french slug or snail thing doesn't let them. Unil Clam incorrectly says that Patsy is a bean scout from France. The slug lets then in and takes them to the Big Bean's palace (A can which says Beans). Back at Acorn Flats Edward sleeps on a stool and is being chased by numbers and goes to the lake. A giants Lazlo head emerges and tells Edward how to help save Camp Kidney. Edward wakes up saying that he's "Gotta go and tell the others." Lazlo soon finds the Bean and hears deep breathing and soon bangs on the glass and breaks it. It is revealed to be magnifying glass and the bean turns out to be small. Lazlo tries to talk to him but the bean moves and wears a hat similar to the hat Lumpus wears. Lazlo talks about the lake. But the bean says that that was his cousin. Lazlo then asks about camp kidney but the bean says that he closed down camp kidney and complains about the camp's bad parts (such as the uniforms) and they leave but Raj cries and Lazlo gave him his neckercheif to wipe the tears. Raj find writing and reads it making the Big Bean cry. The big bean explains that he wrote it when he went ot Camp Kidney and Lazlo (After blowing his nose on it) gives it back to him. The bean smiles as Lazlo, Patsy and Clam give saluts. Then Edward, the other bean scouts and squrriel scouts are at the gate of Camp Lazlo and Edward explains that he was told to bring everyone to the gate to get whathe most desires. A horn sound is heard and Lazlo, Raj Clam and Patsy come sitting on trucks bringing back parts of the camp. Later the big bean comgradulates Lazlo, Raj, Clam and Patsy for their bravery and reopens Camp Kidney. He then gives Lazlo a new neckercheif with the Words "Property of HMD" The bean explains that it Hand Me Down. They laugh and fireworks are set off. On the bus Lumpus wakes up after sleeping on the bus ever since the song. He complains about why the camp isn't torn down as Clyde appears again saying "Hey Hows it going?" Where This makes Lumpus shreik and faint. Trivia In one shot when Lazlo, Patsy, Raj and Clam are with The Big Bean, Lazlo's nose holes disappear. They come back in the next shot. In one shot, Lazlo's ears turned orange, but turned back to pink in all the others scenes after. Credits: The Bean Scouts sing the song from the beginning of the episode. Some of the Bean Scouts sing outside the bus while Clam stays inside. Lazlo: The Fourth of July is next week! On the date this episode premiered, the 4th of July actually was next week. Camp Kidney was slated for demolition on the 4th of July, which Lazlo said was next week. When this episode was originally aired, the 4th of July was on the following week, so it seems as if the series is starting to become more attached to our basic dimension of time. notes This marks the second time Patsy helps the Jelly Beans. First time was in 'Snake Eyes' Look Hard: A camper is tied to the truck that takes Mess Hall away. Scoutmaster Lumpus was entirely unaware of the events of this episode. This episode partly takes place on the week before July 4th. Season 3 Premiere. Quotes Edward: "I know this sounds crazy but in a dream Lazlo said to come to the camp gate and I will get what I most desire, I hope it's a voodoo drum!!!" Raj: (crying) I cannot leave! Lazlo! My tears are blinding me! Clam: Oblivion! Raj: (screaming) We are never going to survive! WE WON'T SURVIVE! Edward: Arithmalete? What the heck is an arithmalete?! Category:season 3 Category:Episodes